Compensating
by SwirlingBlueFlames
Summary: Sakura. Sasuke. A childhood friend, teammate, and love lost to Orochimaru. Sakura is broken, and he was there to pick up the pieces. ItaSaku


**A/N: This idea came to me earlier today. Songfic. Song is "Bad Boy" by Cascada. Hope you like it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.**

* * *

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away_

The night Sasuke left, I was utterly and completely crushed. Three years later, when I'd just turned sixteen, my world still revolved around him.

_Sasuke. _His name was like a sweet something on my tongue, yet tart in reality. So far I had yet. So far did I have yet to save Sasuke-kun, my childhood friend, teammate, and love.

_This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

I'd trained so hard for so long, focused and determined beyond expectations for a ninja such as myself. The hours were long and painful, so agonizing that keeling over and dying, sprawled out in the dirt seemed like a good invitation. It was not from the physical exertion—no—it was from the emotional pains brought on by taunting memories. The goal ahead seemed like an endless, pointless journey.

At some point I'd given up.

That's when _he_ arrived.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
_

Crying in the dirt, I sat in the forest of the village of Konoha, broken. In honesty, it was not much of a feat to sneak up on me unseen or unheard; still I was surprised when hands fell on my shoulders, a gentle touch that eased my entire being.

Voice soft, he said a single word. "Haruno."

His lips fell on mine. My mind was not daunted, and my lips kissed back. His arms formed a gentle embrace around me, the kiss tender and passionate. We pulled away.

"Uchiha." I breathed. I pushed him backward and straddled his waist, gears within my mind working all the while.

"Let's go someplace more private." He said.

I agreed.

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boy  
_

The sex was gentle the first time around, his movements measured and precise. Somehow he had known it was my first time. Losing my virginity had not been among my priorities.

For the most part my eyes had been closed, for the other part, half lidded. The room had been dimly lit, to my liking. In my mind, the outline of Itachi moving above me, thrusting into my core, was Sasuke. Somehow this compensated for what I had never had with Sasuke—intimacy.

_But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

The weeks following this encounter were considerably less painful. I was eased by the physical and emotional contact Itachi and I had shared. On some level, no matter how small, we shared a bond, and somehow, we were linked. Soon I found that he felt the same way.

_Won'__t you be my bad boy, be my man _

He'd found me again, and in the same hotel as the first, we had sex for the second time. It was more demanding and rough. There wasn't much talking. There was mostly just pushing, pulling, grunting, and moaning.

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

As I orgasmed, calling his name, I realized that this wasn't as simple as I'd first made it out to be. There was something deeper.

He pushed faster inside of me. "Sakura…"

His head was leaned against mine, his forearms holding him up on the bed. Eye to eye, nose to nose, we stared at each other. My senses were dulling again as my pleasure heightened, and I thought desperately that this was too romantic, too close. It was too late for that, though, because Itachi was picking up speed, his hips pounding into mine, faster and faster. He was going to cum.

When he did, his body shaking, he hovered over me on all fours.

_But understand  
That I don't need you again_

I came again, clinging to him and screaming his name again.

_No I don't need you again_

He pushed inside of me for the second time that night, already hard. "Yes, Sakura?" His voice was calm and teasing. Panting, I spread my legs wider for better access.

"More."

"Do you want more?" The tip of his erection traced my lips.

"I need it!"

And it began again, fast and rushed. He had pushed me against the headboard and thrust so hard he shook the entire bed, but I didn't care. My mind was focused on other things at the moment.

_Bad boy!_

Again, I found myself thinking of Sasuke. Tears came to my eyes, and they couldn't be held back. They fell onto Itachi's shoulder, and he pulled back, looking me in the eyes. He and his younger brother looked so much alike, yet so different. As I gazed into Itachi's inky orbs, I wondered how I had managed to fool myself. Itachi was not Sasuke.

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside_

The look in Itachi's eyes was true compassion, true feeling. _He cares, _I thought. _He cares, but he doesn't know how to say it. _And as he took my hand in his, kissing me softly, I knew it was true. On some small level, Itachi Uchiha and I were connected.

_You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

"Is something wrong?" His pace slowed when he saw my tears did not stop. Eyes showing a small glint of emotion, his hand gripped mine tighter.

"No, Itachi-kun." I said with a small smile. "Everything's fine."

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend_

He brushed away my tears with his thumb. "Sasuke isn't worth your tears."

"What?" I said. I was shocked that he'd known the source of my tears, much less said what came to his mind. Itachi wasn't one for words. In fact, I think he believed them a nuisance.

_You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Itachi's lips curved upward ever so slightly in the smallest of smiles. "Don't cry over him. I'm here now." His lips were on mine again in a tender kiss, gentle and soft. "I'll always be here for you."

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again_

As we lay in bed that night, Itachi's arms about me as he slept soundly, I knew he spoke only the truth. Smiling, I settled in next to him, hands on his chest, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_No I don't need you again_


End file.
